Presently, communication network service providers offer a variety of different network services to mobile device subscriber users. Subscription plans offered by service providers are typically characterized by a combination of different performance categories and various quota amounts. For example, a subscriber user pays a monthly fee for a subscription plan with a given bandwidth speed, a given amount of download size quota, and/or a specific quality of service (QoS) level. Similarly, another subscriber user may subscribe to a subscription plan with a lower bandwidth speed, less quota allocation, and/or a lower QoS level. Regardless of the quota amount associated with a subscription plan, a service provider typically suspends the subscriber user's service if the subscriber user consumes the allotted quota. Alternatively, the network service provider can apply additional fees to the subscriber user's subscription plan to continue providing service in excess of the subscription plan quota. Although the aforementioned service providers are able to charge additional fees to continue a specific QoS in accordance to a subscription plan, service provider networks are currently not configured to dynamically adjust or modify policy control measures based on a subscriber user's network usage.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for utilizing quota usage policy control in a Diameter-based communication network.